The present invention relates to a gas turbine engine attachment hanger assembly including a metal injection molding (MIM) component.
In current gas turbine engine exhaust nozzles, ducts, and augmentors, a liner is disposed between the engine's working medium (exhaust gas path) and the engine outer casing or duct. These may be of single or double walled construction, with a hot sheet and a cold sheet.
Cooling air typically extracted from the engine's compressor is flowed between the cooling liner and duct then discharged over the seals and flaps of the nozzle located at the rear end segment of the exhaust duct. A relatively significant quantity of cooling air is required to properly cool the generally annular area to maintain a positive pressure within the cooling liner.
The attachment of these sheets, liners and outer casing requires many small, precisely made hanger bracket assemblies that have the strength and temperature capability to survive in the exhaust environment. The hanger brackets assembly components are typically manufactured from precision investment castings then machined which, although effective, may result in a weight and manufacturing penalty.